Thorned Rose Clipped
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Rated for Cursing and I guess mentioning some...unappropriate stuff. Kai is a bad ass in his grade and though many girls are head-over-heels for those type of guys, no one has the courage to tell him in his face or stand up to him...until a new student co
1. Introduction

Thorned Rose Clipped  
  
Summary: In this story, Kai a badass guy meets a new girl, Michiko, who surprisingly, is (almost) as rough as he is. But deep down inside, they're both gentle as revealed by Michiko. Can she trim the rough edges on Kai? Undoubtedly, no but she does teach him a lesson he'll never forget. And with that lesson, comes a romance.  
  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Beyblade, Kai, or anyone or anything else in Beyblade. I do own Michiko, Kyubei-sensei, Jotaro, and Razan however.  
  
By: TealDragoness  
  
~*~  
  
Kai flexed his legs, plopping them on his desk. "The first day of school...damn. Why did this day have to come?" he muttered. His arms were crossed with a dark glare glued on his face. As more students came into the class, they all avoided sitting next or even near, for that case, Kai. His eyes closed, trying to sleep. The teacher was hell afraid of him so it's not like he'll make him pay attention to class. He just couldn't wait 'til class was over, and he could go home to practice beyblading. The bell rang, signaling for class to start. The teacher walked in calm and relaxed. He looked at Kai; no look of fear took over him. He just smirked. This teacher wasn't going to be the same as those pushover ones.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san, Kyubei-sensei desu," Kyubei bowed. To the rest of the class, he looked pretty friendly, one of those cool teachers, who you could talk to about anything. But to Kai, a shiver ran down his spine; no other teacher has ever given him a look so...so...threatening.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei," the rest of the class said together. Kai hadn't join in of course. Kyubei didn't seem to mind. In fact, he had something in mind for Kai...to teach him to respect the teacher...a little thing called punishment. Of course, during their spring break, he had heard such remarks by all teachers, pitying him for having Kai Hiwatari in his class.  
  
"Minna-san, there is a new student joining us today. Please welcome Michiko Shibasaki," Kyubei introduced. An indigo-haired girl, not very tall walked into the classroom. She was probably one of the shortest girls in the class. "Shibasaki-chan is actually a year younger than really...everyone else. But she qualified for 9th grade. Shibasaki, please tell us a little about yourself," Kyubei smiled, a warming smile.  
  
"Well..." Michiko started, at first she seemed as the shy type. That assumption didn't stay for long. "I love to play Volleyball and card games. But my favorite would have to be Beyblading," Michiko smiled, showing her fierce side. The word 'Beyblading' had snapped Kai out of his daze. He was now, at least, watching with some interest.  
  
"Is that so? Well I happen to know a young lad who loves Beyblading too...in fact, you're new here so I think it would be wonderful if this young sir would take you around the school for oh...say a month?" Kyubei smiled, kindly, it appeared to the class, wicked to Kai.  
  
'Oh no...he better not...' Kai grimaced, sucking in air and breathing it out. His hands balled up into tight fists. 'Who does this guy think he's messing with??? Has he heard any reports at all about me?" Kai thought, angrily.  
  
"Hiwatari, would you like to take Shibasaki around? You both have a common interest in Beyblades I see..." Kyubei said thoughtfully, placing a finger under his chin. Kai opened his mouth to respond harshly but Kyubei interrupted him. "Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer! Take a seat next to Hiwatari...err...any seat...and if Hiwatari hurts you in any way, shape, or form, then tell me straight away. My punishments are already lined up. You hear that Hiwatari? Hurt her and I'll make you school year a living hell," Kyubei scolded.  
  
'This guy sure talks a lot,' Kai thought as Michiko took a seat next to him. "Listen, how about you go your own way, and I'll go my own way? Here," Kai grabbed one of the school nerds who shrieked a 'Please don't hurt me!' whisper. "Take this guy to be your tour guide or whatever," Kai mumbled, throwing the nerd back to his own seat.  
  
"Oh Hiwatari-chan," Michiko said, putting on a shy look. "I have no intentions, what-so-ever, to do that. Grow up. I think you're pretty cute. You'll do fine as my guide," Michiko giggled, going back to paying attention to Kyubei. She was intelligent but she didn't like to show it very often, which was actually just like Kai. As the leader of the Bladebreakers, he strategizes all their methods of fighting. Class ended quite quickly actually. Kai grabbed his stuff and whooshed them into his bag, hoping to ditch Michiko. He headed for the door, reaching for the knob. "Hiwatari!" Michiko yelled, grabbing his arm. "Don't run away. If you do, who will be my tour guide?" Michiko asked, innocently. Kai sighed.  
  
"Listen, if you go with me, there will be no tour. Got it? So grab a nerd and be off," Kai spat. Michiko flinched.  
  
"I'm not a wuss ok? I'm following you until it's time for me to go home even if there is no tour. Your school is small. I can get around easily," Michiko rolled her eyes. Kai checked his watch.  
  
"Oh look what time it is! Time for you to get lost, go home," Kai remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Get a grip, take me with you to where you're going. Or I'll just tell Kyubei-sensei that you just happened to hurt me. I'm sure his punishments are you...worthwhile," Michiko blackmailed. Kai groaned. Something about Kyubei-sensei really scared him...  
  
"Fine," he sighed, giving in. "But do not talk to any of my friends," Kai muttered, heading off. His temper was rising. Who does she think she is bossing me around?  
  
"You have friends?" he heard her say quietly to herself. They walked for a little while, talking as little as possible. Every time Michiko started talking, Kai would end the conversation abruptly.  
  
"Hey Kai, whose the girl? Your girlfriend?" Rei asked, teasing Kai. Kai looked like he was going to gag.  
  
"Are you kidding? My f@#*ed up sensei forced me to 'tour guide' her," Kai mumbled, sitting himself on a couch.  
  
"Hello? I'm right here you know? Don't talk about me as if I'm here," Michiko said, planting her hands on her hip. She rolled her eyes and noticed that there was another girl with the guys. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Michiko asked Kai.  
  
"No," Kai replied, smirking. The other guys laughed as the pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. She seemed to be in the same position as Michiko.  
  
"Then I will," she scoffed at them. "I'm Mariah," Mariah smiled at Michiko. "That's Tyson, a spunky kid. He's Max, another spunky kid. This is Rei, my boyfriend, and that's Kenny, the brains of this network. They're all in a Beyblade group called the Bladebreakers. I'm with the White Tigers. Rei was too but he ditched us for this group," Mariah said, knowing a complaint was going to be heard.  
  
"Mariah, I already explained to you," Rei sighed. Mariah rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'Yeah, whatever.'  
  
"So what's your name?" Mariah asked Michiko, ignoring Rei.  
  
"I'm Shibasaki Michiko," Michiko bowed politely. "So do these punks always treat girls like dirt? If not, Kai sure gave an impression of that," Michiko giggled. Mariah giggled also.  
  
"Well...my Rei doesn't. That's only cause I'm his girlfriend. But he's pretty nice most of the time. Kenny is just a sweetie, polite to practically everyone. Tyson and Max are sometimes mean and sometimes nice. You probably just got an impression from Kai," Mariah laughed.  
  
"So now whose talking to who about someone whose here?" Kai asked.  
  
"Eh? English please?" Michiko asked.  
  
"Never mind. Let's Beyblade. You're a Beyblader right? So show me your stuff," Kai grinned, being his competitive self. Michiko, surprisingly, looked hesitant.  
  
"All right...but don't insult me! I'm not very good..." Michiko sighed. She stood in her starting position, and as soon as Kai was ready, she launched her Beyblade, Blaperl. Kai smirked, releasing Dranzer. As Michiko had mentioned, her forces weren't standing so well, and she was defeated, though not as soon as she would have guessed. (HEY! I'm sorry ok? I'm not good at writing good Beyblade battles ^__^;;) "I told you I was bad," Michiko sulked, staring at the ground. For some odd reason, Kai felt the urge to insult her but instead, comforted her.  
  
"You held up pretty well. I'm just a champ at this," Kai said. Rei blinked.  
  
"Kai, you feeling ok?" Rei asked, worried that he was sick or something. Kai was also shocked.  
  
"Yeah...I think I should go now," Kai rubbed the back of his head. The hard look on his face melted into a confused look. He headed for the door and expected it to close right away but there was a pause before it closed. He turned around.  
  
"I told you that I'm going to be following you until it's time for me to go home," Michiko said softly. Kai hardened again.  
  
"Oh yeah? And when is that? Isn't your mommy worried about you or something?" Kai asked. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kai sighed, growling as he headed towards his apartment with Michiko following.  
  
"One, I live in an apartment with two other borders, not my mommy. And two, I really like...the company," Michiko sighed, not saying what she wanted to. She kept following him. "So is it alright? That I follow you?" Michiko asked. Kai muttered to himself.  
  
"Fine, whatever pleases you," Kai said. They arrived at his apartment, Michiko a few feet behind Kai. She was afraid he'd get upset if she was too near him so she dragged behind. He opened the door, waiting for her to enter.  
  
"Um...Hiwatari-sama, there's something I kinda need to tell you..." Michiko mumbled.  
  
"What's that? I can't understand what you're saying," Kai smirked. 'She's pretty cute when she's embarrassed...wait...what the hell am I thinking? No! No! No! She is not cute!'  
  
"Um...let's...go inside first," Michiko frowned, nervously. She took a seat on the couch; he sat across from her. He waited for her to speak. Nothing. She seemed to be trying to find a way to say it.  
  
"What is it that you want to tell me? I'd like to go back to practicing Beyblading if you're quite through," Kai said, starting to get up.  
  
"No wait!" Michiko cried out and grabbed his arm. She stared at where her hand and his arms touched. Her hand fell slowly down his arm to his hand. "It's just...well...I...um...I really...really like you," Michiko said shyly. She reverted her gaze to the floor. Kai looked really calm...but wasn't inside.  
  
"Um...I think I'll go back to practicing now, see you," Kai let go of her hand and walked slowly towards his room. Sure, he could tell a lot of girls in his class thought the bad boys were cute but it was the first time someone actually had the courage to tell him...let alone someone who was here for just one day.  
  
"Kai...I left my keys with my roommates so is it alright if I stay here? If you have an extra room that is...I do like you but I'm not foolish enough to sneak into your bed or anything," Michiko laughed, returning back to her normal self. (NO!!! It's not going to be a lemon for all you sick people -__-;;)  
  
"Yeah sure, down the hall, the second door to the left," Kai muttered, entering his room. Michiko entered the shower room, sighing. She finished her nightly needs and entered her room in her pj's combing her hair.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: How was that? I'm kinda worried cuz this is my first fanfic with an original character being main (#^^#) It's just a lot of fanfics I read with original characters coupled up with a hottie are usually Mary Sues...so yeah...  
  
Kurama: You're doing fine  
  
Kenshin: Oro ^__^ Yes Miss TealDragoness...you need another name besides TealDragoness -__-;;  
  
Kai: ...I think it's kinda lame...  
  
TealDragoness: *pounces on Kai with a fierce look* you got something to say, bub???  
  
Kai: *sweatdrop* Get offa me, you perv!!!  
  
TealDragoness: Grr...I'll teach ya to call me a perv!!!  
  
Daisuke: ^__^;; Um...well please R+R... 


	2. Rejected

TealDragoness: Konnichi wa Minna-san! I hope ya enjoyed my last chappie! Here we go again!  
  
Kai: I think it's a stupid idea...  
  
TealDragoness: Can it, Kai! I just woke up, and I'm too sleepy to fight with you. (-_-)zzz  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
TealDragoness: *says sleepily* you got something against me for being sleepy, Kura-kun?  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* ^__^;; No...nothing...  
  
TealDragoness: Kenshin-kun...do the disclaimers...*falls asleep on keyboard* cygxgyh j7u  
  
Kenshin: -____-;; Uh...oro...Miss TealDragoness does not own Beyblade or Kai but she does own Michiko, Kyubei-sensei, Jotaro, and Razan.  
  
~*~  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I mean...sure Kai seems like the loner type and maybe he isn't familiar with crushes or love...I thought their might have been a small chance..." Michiko continued combing her hair. A knock on the door. "Come in," Michiko called. Kai opened the door, and as he imagined, Michiko started blushing a tiny bit since she wasn't in proper clothing. "So...why are you here Kai?" Michiko asked, trying to hide her flushing.  
  
"Well...I wanted to apologize before. I guess I don't take it seriously when I offend people. But be glad, I'd expect worse from myself. You're actually one of the few that I've actually apologized to," Kai said, not frowning, but not smiling. Michiko looked up slowly, eyes glistening.  
  
"Be glad? That you apologize?" she said, emotionless. The glaze left her eyes, and up appeared a distraught expression. "What the hell are you talking about??? You're the one who upset me. Stop being such a jerk. And I use to think there was a way to tame the beast within," Michiko crossed her arms and turned her back to Kai. "If that's all you wanted to say, I guess you can go now," Michiko mumbled, angrily.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute-..." Kai started, fury striking him.  
  
"No, just go. Don't bother to explain yourself," Michiko snapped back. With a leap of ferocity, Kai pinned her down to her bed. Surprise didn't take over her look. She stared him, straightly, in the eyes. A moment of silence passed, with just soft panting escaping from Kai's breath.  
  
"Well? Are you going to punch me now? Go ahead, see if I care," Michiko said, courageously. Though she spoke with bravery, tears could be seen, almost about to spring out of her eyes.  
  
"Will you give me a minute to talk? I've never met such a stupid girl before. So are you going to listen?" Kai asked. Michiko seemed to be considering. Another instance of silence passed once more as Michiko opened her mouth to talk but a sound interrupted her.  
  
"Kai! I'm back kinda late from work! Razan-sama said that he'd be back very late cause he's going clubbing. Think of it! The thought's ridiculous! Going clubbing and not taking me? Humph! How rude!" the voice of a guy, probably Kai's roommate, echoed through the apartment. "Kai? Ya there?" he called again. The door to the guest room burst open. "There you are- ...Ahh...I see you have company," he winked at Kai, obviously getting the wrong impression of Kai being on top of Michiko. "I'm Jotaro. Don't let me bother you two sweethearts. See ya Kai," Jotaro waved and closed the door.  
  
"Ugh, jeez. Can you please get off me now? It's bad enough that one person thinks we're making out. I don't want your other roommate to burst in and start teasing," Michiko squealed under Kai's strong grip. Kai smirked. He made her upset. He hopped off.  
  
"Well don't expect for that to happen again. As much as you loved it, that was only a one-time thing. See you tomorrow, Shibasaki-san," Kai smirked and exited, leaving Michiko speechless. Her mouth opened slowly.  
  
"Ahh...AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! KAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Michiko screamed. She stomped around the room, the image of him taking advantage of her replaying over and over again in her head. She eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning~  
  
Kai turned over in his bed, his reflection gleaming from the wall mirror to the side. His arms hung strong but limp, just off the bedsides. His sleepy eyelids lifted slowly, revealing two gleaming crimson amulets. He turned his head, examining himself. As he expected, he fell asleep in his regular clothes yet again. Pulling the covers off, he dragged himself downstairs with his hair all messed, assuming he was the first to awake since usually, Jotaro and Razan came late and needed for time for sleeping. "Good morning," called a bright and cheerful voice.  
  
"Wha...? How did you get in my apartment?" Kai called, eyes darting open. Michiko gave him a confused looked.  
  
"Oh I see. The fact that I stayed at your place must have slipped your mind. Take a seat. I made breakfast. I'm assuming I'm the first ever girl in this apartment to have made breakfast?" Michiko asked. She didn't seem upset for some reason. Sleeping always makes her think away her troubles. She started the day fresh and new. Kai scratched his head, confused, but took a seat. "You might want to comb your hair off," Michiko pointed at his screwed-up 'do.  
  
"Maybe later. Hey, why aren't you pissed about last night or anything?" Kai asked, looking somewhat desperate for an answer. Michiko shrugged, continuing with making breakfast.  
  
"My problems just leave me while I sleep. I made breakfast for your roomies too. Here, it's not poisonous or anything," Michiko sweatdropped, knowing that she had just put images into Kai's head. Kai seemed to be having a blinking contest with the plate and reluctantly, took it. He took small nibbles, not speaking any more words. Jotaro came down soon afterwards.  
  
"Whatcha two do last night? I could have sworn I heard moans and groans from your room," Jotaro winked at Michiko. The last statement was a lie.  
  
"Nothing, Jotaro. Stop making up lies," Kai rolled his eyes, annoyed by his roommate.  
  
"Denying?" Jotaro tutted, shaking his head. "It didn't seem that way," Jotaro said slowly. "Oh hey! Breakfast! And it's not runny today!" Jotaro cried, finally noticing the plate in front of him. "Kai, did you learn how to cook or something?" Jotaro said, doubting that was the truth. Kai jerked his thumb at Michiko. "Wow thanks! You're welcome here anytime!" Jotaro smiled, digging in.  
  
"Kai, I don't want to be late for school. Can we please go now?" Michiko whined.  
  
"Go on, Kai. Don't make your first-ever and probably only girlfriend upset," Jotaro laughed. Kai smacked Jotaro on the head and got up from his seat. Grabbing his pack, he set off for school, leaving Michiko. Michiko shrugged and rushed after him.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem? Do you actually care what Jotaro says or something?" Michiko asked, grabbing him a bit harshly on the shoulders. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Michiko asked a bit angrier than before. Kai snatched her hand off his shoulders.  
  
"Don't...touch...me..." Kai said venomously. "Listen, Jotaro has a wacked sense of humor. I'm ignoring him ok? I don't give a heck what he says," Kai said. "Now stop asking me things," Kai said, throwing her hand down. Michiko smirked.  
  
"Ice still hasn't melted? Well, I bet you I will melt the ice by the end of the week, probably sooner than that," she called out to him, following just a few feet behind. The early sun flashed in Kai's face, making him look a bit hotter than before, not hotter as in the warm sun but hotter as in drop- dead gorgeous. They arrived in the classroom, Kyubei smirking at Kai.  
  
"You two arrived at school at practically the exact same time. Did you walk the fair lady to school, Hiwatari-chan?" Kyubei-sensei asked. Kai plopped down in his seat, refusing to talk. Michiko spoke up.  
  
"No, I don't have an extra copy of my keys since my roommates took them so Kai generously let me stay at his place," Michiko smiled, seeing Kai twitch. Kyubei, for the first-time seeing, looked surprise.  
  
"Really, Hiwatari? Don't tell me you took her innocence..." he said, furiously. Kai's eyes went rigid.  
  
"Yeah right! Michiko's too much of a goody two shoes," Kai scoffed. Michiko glared at him. He knew she was almost as bad as he was.  
  
"Michiko? Getting a little too friendly for last names huh? No matter, class is starting, take your seats," Kyubei walked to the front of the classroom. Kai's expression was into rage. Kyubei had said the last words, leaving Kai without the last comment.  
  
"Goody two shoes? Yeah, sure," Michiko said, rolling her eyes. Michiko wasn't paying much attention in class but Kyubei didn't seem to care. Girl after girl kept passing her notes asking if she and Kai were going out, each one being responded by a simple 'no,' and though she responded negatively, rumors were still being spread that they were going out and slept together. School finally ended. Kai practically ran up to her.  
  
"Are you mad? Why aren't you being more persuasive when saying no? You say it so simple-mindedly that they actually think we're dating or something!" Kai cried, a hand gripping her arm tightly. Michiko simply brushed it off.  
  
"So? You know it's not true. Why don't you just ignore them?" Michiko asked. Kai flinched.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered. Michiko smirked, knowing she won the argument. "Are you going to be following me today?" Kai grunted.  
  
"Hmm...I guess," Michiko said casually. She heard Kai sigh deeply. A grin appeared on her face as they headed for Kai's apartment. "Are your friends going to be there? Mariah was really nice," Michiko commented.  
  
"They'll be there later to help me through my problem...you. Mariah's just a goody-two shoes...just like you," Kai smirked.  
  
"Humph. I'm sure," Michiko said sarcastically. "I'm sure she's really good in Beyblading," Michiko said. Kai laughed.  
  
"I suppose...better than you anyhow," Kai stifled another laugh.  
  
"How come your always so mean to people? Especially girls," Michiko asked, putting her hands on her hip. "I'm sure with help you can change into a nice little boy," Michiko smiled. Kai made a face.  
  
"It's just in me ok? I was born with the gene of being mean. And no thanks, Ms. Goody-two shoes, I don't want to change," Kai rolled his eyes. He took the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door.  
  
"Hey Kai! Is Michi-chan here too?" Jotaro grinned. Kai blinked.  
  
"How come your back so early?" Kai asked, ignoring Jotaro's previous questions. "Is Razan-chan back early too?" Kai asked. Michiko popped in the apartment soon after.  
  
"So Michi is here," Jotaro grinned. "Kai, I never knew you were such the lady's man," Jotaro chuckled. "Well, I um...cut class," Jotaro whistled innocently. "Razan isn't back yet though," Jotaro said.  
  
"Hey, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, and Mariah will be here later, just to let you know," Kai said. He walked towards his room, Michiko still following him like a puppy. Kai plopped his things down on his bed and turned to Michiko. "Well? You have keys to your apartment this time right? I assume you want to stay here again?" Kai asked.  
  
"No...I have keys this time, thank you very much. Who'd want to stay here with that stench around? Ugh, how can anyone bear it?" Michiko asked. Kai smirked.  
  
"That's the odor of showers not being used for days. When you finally find a boyfriend, which may take years of practice for you, you'll understand. It's in every man's dignity to stay unclean," Kai chuckled, laying his head down on his bed. Michiko's face moved just above his.  
  
"There you go again...why are you so mean? I highly doubt that you were born with that gene," Michiko said softly. "I think your just prejudice against girls who stand up against you," Michiko tutted, letting out a small giggle. Kai's face relaxed a bit, the malicious grin disappearing.  
  
"It's just...my past...ok? Why are you so nosy?" Kai asked, turning his face aside.  
  
"Well sorry, Mr. Touchy. I just care about you. Is that a good enough answer for you? Even though you probably don't, I consider you my friend..." Michiko said. She walked away, looking at the pictures of Beyblade tournaments and bit-beasts on the wall.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: *hyper* So watcha think??? Watcha think??? Watcha think??? Oh boy, you loved it!! ^____________^  
  
Yami: What the heck did you eat????  
  
TealDragoness: Well...Daisuke agreed to take over the writing for a few paragraphs while I decided to go eat breakfast and-  
  
Kurama, Kenshin, Yami, Kai: *glares at Daisuke*  
  
Daisuke: SHE THREATENED TO TAKE AWAY ALL MY FOOD OK???????????  
  
TealDragoness: *ahem* I was in the middle of my story here. So anyways, I ate some donuts, cupcakes, sugared cereal, Breyers ice cream, Dreyers ice cream, Andes mint, tootsie rolls-  
  
Kai: Having ice cream and chocolate for breakfast...? *angles eyebrow*  
  
TealDragoness: Wanna sue? I do it all the time. =P As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Thin Mints, Tag-a-Longs, Nestles chocolate, Hershey's kisses, Hershey's hugs...  
  
Kurama:...That's it?  
  
TealDragoness: Well yeah...you were expecting me to make the list go on and on?  
  
Kenshin: *phew*  
  
TealDragoness: Now for drinks...I had Mountain Dew, Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Cherry Coke, Vanilla Coke, Sprite Remix, Hot Chocolate...  
  
Kai: *sweatdrop* I'm sure you don't want to here TealDragoness muttering about her pig-fest breakfast...just get the hell outta here and R+R  
  
Kenshin: ORO!! O_o Don't tell them to leave so rudely! *apologizes for Kai's behavior*  
  
*Everyone can still here TealDragoness droning on about her incredibly huge breakfast*  
  
(Note: I don't actually eat that for breakfast...I don't even eat that much for breakfast ^__^;; Sometimes I just skip breakfast *stomach growls*) 


End file.
